Silence
by Jazzabell
Summary: A short drabble between these two; Rin is caught spying on Sesshomaru during a cold autumn night.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Silence

**Pairings: **SesshomaruxRin

**Author's Note: **There is a slight AU in this piece because I used an older Rin(one whose probably around 18 thereabouts) They aren't married and he's still taking care of her.

* * *

She watches in silence as he raises his hand.

His movements so relaxed, so perfect …so godlike. There is no hesitation in his grip, no trembling in his fingers, no lack of confidence in his bearing. He is a master of the art and his stance belies that fact. And even through the tiny crack in the shoji doors, she can see the graceful nature of his endeavor.

He is perfectly attuned to the task, his eyes duly captivated by none other than the art of painting words upon his scroll. The soft scratches on the paper, the soft rustling of his robes, the slight swish of his silver hair, highlighted even more so by the pale autumn moon. All these and more discreetly work to accentuate the beauty that defines him…and Rin is speechless.

There is a soft sigh of reverence that escapes her lips and there is a light gleam of admiration burning in her eyes. She unconsciously tightens her fingers on the loose fabric of her yukata and noiselessly exhales the veneration she is dubious she can express in words. He was a fascinating creature…

"Rin."

Her heat skips a beat. _He heard me?_

She hears the rustles of robes once more and gasps when the shoji door is suddenly cast open with a faint scratch. Her eyes widen in confusion.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru…" she manages to whisper as a pale rectangle of moonlight illuminates the frail features of her face.

No words escape his lips as his eyes immediately secure her own and no emotions flicker across his expressionless countenance. He is difficult to decipher and Rin blinks up in confusion as he continues his silent scrutiny.

She nervously swallows and madly attempts to still the throbbing of her heart when there is a sudden fan of silver and the cool spray of a nightly breeze upon her cheeks. She watches, completely mesmerized as he is framed by the sea of white that is his hair. He is indeed a regal thing.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she manages to murmur again, this time more tenderly, more carefully. She has given each character in his name the appropriate pronunciation that it deserves.

His eyes search her own as he attempts to ascertain the purpose for such a soft call and he narrows them when they finally rest upon her lips.

"Are you unable to sleep?" he finally queries. There is no emotion flowing through those words but Rin has grown used to such treatment. He can express with so much more than just words; this she has witnessed before.

She quietly shakes her head and evenly returns his gaze.

Sesshomaru quietly observes her for a moment longer before quite suddenly capturing her chin between his index and thumb and gently caressing her skin as he leans closer in.

"Why?" is all he asks.

Rin absently gazes up at him before allowing a meek smile to part her lips. "It is cold."

And just as suddenly as he had detained her, he sets her free and turns on his heels as he moves deeper into the room. Rin watches as his hair gracefully flutters behind him like the flowing water in his gardens and the way his robes flow like silk in his wake.

"Rest there." Is all he mutters after a while. He indicates a futon arranged in the corner of the room with his index. "The night will be colder still."

Rin nods at his soft command and respectfully lowers her head before following him into the capacious room. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. You are too kind."

And the room is silent once more.

* * *

**I may do a follow up to this, so you can perhaps look out for that? Hope this was enjoyable ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

**Pairing: RinxSesshomaru**

And he was right, the night is indeed still carving away at her porcelain soft skin; its frigidness gnawing away into the thin veil that clothes her from nakedness. And though she has been invited into Lord Seshomaru's room she still finds it difficult to concentrate. She cannot fall asleep even though she is warmly nestled between the sheets. She cannot close her eyes in peace because every breath he exhales and every movement he makes only works to heighten her awareness of him tenfold. She tries to drown out the distraction of his nearness but she finds it oddly difficult and she is unsure why…

She manages to peek from between the sheets, her eyes falling onto his turned back. His posture is perfect, his back perfectly straightened as his gleaming slivery hair elegantly ripples beneath him as it flows onto the tatami in smooth docile waves.

He has ignored her presence since he had softly commanded her onto the futon and she is somewhat disappointed by that observation. She cannot conjure a rational idea as to why she feels that way though and she wearily exhales into the soft powdery sheets that shroud her. He was her benefactor and it was odd that she should feel that way. What had she been hoping for in any case?

"Do you not sleep at all Lord Sesshomaru?"

She is surprised that the words have even escaped her lips and she instantly blinks in alarm as she covers her mouth at her audacity. She had not anticipated such a bold move on her part.

There is a soft thud as a brush is laid down and there is the soft rustle of paper and robes. Rin listens in hushed silence.

"Why do you ask such a question?" His voice is low and quiet. She wonders if she has offended him.

"You have not moved from your position for quite some time now my Lord."

"And what if I haven't?" he emotionlessly asks.

"It is almost past midnight, surely you must weary."

Sesshomaru sees no reason to further answer her questions and remains silent for the remainder of the night. Even if she knew, and even if she could, she would never be able to comprehend the magnitude of the effect that her proximity was presently posing to him.

His mind was is in complete turmoil.

It was not fair that a mere human woman should make him feel this way... but what could he do?

He closed his eyes and continued his undertakings in the silence of night. Such delicate matters needed severe contemplation.


End file.
